


Two Lives

by sphinx_styx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU- Modern Setting, Alpha! Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, CEO Lexa, Clexa babies, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Omega! Clarke, Parents Clexa, Pregnant Clarke, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx_styx/pseuds/sphinx_styx
Summary: A series of two-shots surrounding Clarke & Lexa's life together. Each two shot will have two chapters, one being within their ordinary grounder life and the other being an Fine Stud modern universe AU)





	Two Lives

Lexa never really thought baby fever was an actual thing until recently. And this seems to be a habit of hers; not believing things (especially when it comes to things about Clarke) until life has to come and smack her in the face to prove her otherwise. But apparently yes, baby fever is real and it is living and breathing in her home.

It started out subtle, so subtle that Lexa wouldn't even had noticed had she had a different life. But Lexa is Heda and therefor she must notice everything but to be honest, she notices everything about her wife, Heda training or not. Clarke had been mentioning it every once an a while- whenever they were out with the Nightbloods, or had seen a child at the market- before it grew into something new entirely. The sublimity could only last so long before Clarke could do nothing but explode.

And explode, she did.

_Lexa was with the Nightbloods when Clarke had decided to join her. Lexa had hardly noticed Clarke's 'baby fever' meaning she had noticed, but didn't think it was real. If Clarke wanted something, she could just tell Lexa, could she not? Lexa was way overdue a stern lesson about pride with the children (at Titus' pleading of course) so Clarke waited patiently until Lexa was finished._

_But as always, Titus just couldn't keep his mouth shut._

_He swayed his way over to Clarke in his own creepy way, making Clarke roll her eyes internally. Lexa had informed her about Titus' more than obvious displeasure of her 'influence' over the Nightbloods. Recently, Lexa had expressed that she believed the Nightbloods should be learning about art as well so she offered Clarke to teach a class. Obviously, Titus was very displeased, armed with the argument that the kids could be learning about "much better things" instead of "wasting their time with art." Lexa pretty much exploded at him after saying this, yelling at him to mind his place before dismissing him with a flick of the wrist. Without Titus' help or knowledge, Lexa set up Clarke's art class the next day._

_That was about a week ago, and Clarke hadn't spoken to Titus since._

_"Wanheda," he greeted with a slight bow. Clarke wanted to sigh. She noticed that Titus had different names for her that came with different moods. If he was angry at her, he'd call her Wanheda. If things were fine, he'd call her Ambassador. Never once had he called her Clarke (despite her numerous pleads to do so) and to be honest, she hardly cared. He could call her 'Miss Griffin' if he wanted. Titus turned back to the children and they both watched Lexa teach. "You look at them with a different look in your eye."_

_"What?" Clarke asked, appalled Titus would say such a thing to her. She rolled her eyes as it dawned on her that she shouldn't be surprised. Lexa wasn't around right now, she couldn't hear the rude things that were coming out of Titus' mouth so of course he'd be saying anything he damn wanted. That's how it worked with Titus, Clarke has come to learn. Lexa is her shield against him and his stupidity, and her shield was busy at the moment._

_"You usually look at Nightbloods with a fond smile on your face, especially when Heda is around. But now, you look at them with a slight glimmer in your eye as well as that smile," Titus explained with a smirk on his face that he was doing a bad job at trying to hide. Clarke took a deep breath, channeling everything in herself to not punch him. Clarke could hardly believe the things Titus said to her when Lexa wasn't in earshot. She often wondered if Lexa would keep the man in such high standards if she did know._

_She highly doubts it. In fact, she doubts it enough to bet her entire life on it. She's seen Lexa's feelings for her before and she knows for damn sure that if she could control it, she would never let Titus say such foul things to her, especially when she is mere footsteps away._

_But Clarke is a big girl and she can take care of herself. So all she does is take it with her chest and chin in the air, refusing to let this ignorant and uneducated man take her down to his level._

_"What're you talking about, Titus?" Clarke rolled her eyes before finally looking up at the man. He was currently looking down on her, abandoning his act of pretending to pay attention to the Nightbloods. "I love the Nightbloods. They're a big part of Lexa's life, so therefor they're a big part of mine. Ever thought that might be it?"_

_"Yes Wanheda, but there has been a change recently. Aside from the obvious glimmer in your eyes, you have been coming to the lessons more often."_

_"I have my lessons to teach them," Clarke tried her best to keep her voice in check, which wasn't exactly working very well since she could see Lexa's head pop up to look at them. She could see Titus' jaw clench a bit at the mention of her lessons, making her smirk._

_Yes, Titus. There can be a change in the Grounder lifestyle and it can have absolutely nothing to do with you._

_"Your so called 'lessons' are only once a week," Titus almost smirked. Clarke clenched her fists. Was he actually doing this? Here, where Lexa was only foot steps away and could possibly hear him? Clarke knew Lexa would break him in two if she could hear him speak to Clarke in such a way._

_"Yes, but they can get extra help and classes as they please. A lot of the children are quite interested in art, Titus. Something you probably refuse to take as fact. Kids don't want to learn about nothing but history and death," Clarke turned away, shaking her head. A part of her hoped Lexa hadn't heard that, afraid she had crossed the line. The Commander was looking at her from across the room with concern in her eyes, but Clarke couldn't tell if she had heard or not._

_"Wanheda, there is no reason for you to grow so defensive," Titus smirked as if he had just won a game. It took everything in Clarke to not throw him to the ground and pummel his face in until he couldn't see, let alone talk. "I merely asked why you seem to look at the children with such longing lately. That is all. I will not bother you anymore."_

_With that, he walked away and Clarke had never been so grateful._

_She let out a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding before she felt a dread come over her. Was Titus right? Did she look at the children and Lexa with a newfound longing in her eyes? She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts out of her head._

_Fuck._

After that, things only seemed to ignite more. Clarke seemed to have noticed her "longing looks" so she tried her best to keep such on the down low. It hardly worked since she was spending even more time with the Nightbloods lately. The arrangement Lexa had set up was simple; Clarke held an art class for all the Nightbloods once a week but if they wanted more lessons, they could ask. For whoever wanted the extra lessons, they could either attend Clarke's extra class lesson she held on another day of the week or have private lessons if that's what the preferred, or both if they wanted to. Clarke was surprised at how much the children loved her class. Just about every Nightblood came to each of her voluntary lessons as well as asking for private lessons. The only one who didn't attend her voluntary classes was a Nightblood named Duku, who also happened to be the only Nightblood who seemed to love Titus. Duku was like Titus' little minion and Titus' obvious favorite so Clarke was hardly surprised.

Things got worse when a team Lexa had sent out to hunt came back with an unexpected guest in the form of a baby. From the locks of her, she couldn't even had been 6 months old. The leader of the team had said they found her in the woods alone, screaming her head off with a cut on her arm that bled black blood. She was a Nightblood so the warriors deemed it appropriate to bring her back to Polis, which Lexa didn't necessarily agree with. Nightblood children were supposed to grow and train in Polis yes, but not until they were much older. The youngest a Nightblood had ever been removed from their family was at age 5 (even though Lexa had been taken at age 4, they deemed it 5 since she turned 5 days after she arrived in Polis) and this girl was less than 6 months old. Granted, the warriors had found her alone (and even waited about an hour to see if anyone would return for the child) so Lexa understood. She would have done the same thing.

It was arranged that the child would stay with Titus, but Clarke would not have that. There wasn't a friendly (much less parental) bone in that man's body and Clarke would rather die than have this little angel subject to a man of his nature. It didn't help that once Clarke had held the little one, she seemed to have fallen in love. The blonde couldn't stop cooing and she thought the child was the cutest thing ever all while Lexa thought that was the cutest thing ever. When Lexa explained she would be staying with Titus for the time being, (until someone came in to claim the baby, that is) Clarke had revolted. She shook her head wildly, particularly screaming that that would not be happening.

" _Oh come on Lexa, please! Look at her," Clarke cooed in her baby voice as she rocked the baby in her arms. She had never held a baby in her entire life. She hadn't even seen one, to be honest. Why was she so attached to this one? She was so cute. It didn't help that the little one had a head full of curls like Lexa did. It was like the girl couldn't get any cuter. Clarke's couldn't take her eyes off her. "She's so damn cute. Look! She looks like you."_

_Lexa rolled her eyes, peering down at the baby. She was a cute baby, indeed. She was sure Clarke was only attached to the baby's hair that looked just like hers, but Lexa knew what her lover was getting at._

_"Clarke.."_

_"What?" Clarke asked innocently, finally tearing her eyes off of the baby to look at her girlfriend. Subconsciously, she held the baby closer to her as if she was protecting her. Lexa sighed. She could see that look in Clarke's blue eyes._

_"Clarke, we can't keep her," Lexa started. "She's not a a dog, Clarke. You can't get attached. You're going to, and then someone is going to come along and claim her and then we'll be at war."_

_"That can't happen. You formed a coalition years ago to prevent that, remember?" Clarke grinned, feeling herself to be winning. Lexa sighed. "The only mere possibility of that happening is if she was a Azgeda baby and she's obviously not. She's got no burns on her face or anywhere."_

_"Titus would never allow us to keep her," Lexa faltered and Clarke's grin only grew bigger. She was winning. "Babies found are subject to go straight to the orphanage, Nightblood or not. But because she's a Nightblood, she will have to spend time with Titus for a bit.."_

_"What?" Clarke's head whipped toward Lexa. That was definitely news to her. "Titus is going to be taking care of her? No. No, Lexa! Can you picture that man taking care of a child? No, I bet you can't and I can't either. She'll be better off with us for the time being until we figure out a better situation."_

_Lexa sighed, knowing better than to argue. Clarke had her mind made up and there was no changing it. She knew no one would question it, other than Titus of course. The baby was an orphan- who better to take care of her other than The Commander?_

_Lexa rolled her eyes. Clarke was officially in her head (as if she ever wasn't)._

_"Titus took care of me as a child, by the way," Lexa felt the need to make one last point. "And I turned out fine."_

_"That's a matter of opinion," Clarke joked before leaning up to kiss Lexa's cheek. She giggled when Lexa just rolled her eyes. "And you weren't a baby. Let's just see how this goes okay?"_

And it went.. better than expected, to be honest. The baby was an excellent baby. She hardly ever cried, only crying if she was hungry or if she needed her diaper changed. She rarely woke them up at night and was hardly ever fussy. Both Clarke and Lexa couldn't help but be surprised at how lovely a baby she was. They were quite lucky. If she had been an awful baby, Clarke couldn't imagine how quick Lexa would have quit (though she knows her lover wouldn't actually give up that easily on someone, much less a child).

But all these good things came with one bag thing; Clarke was getting attached.

It wasn't her fault, really. Anyone would get attached to a good behaved baby, especially when you're the sole care taker. It got even worse when Clarke wanted to name the baby, claiming that no baby should be nameless when she's practically crawling. Lexa initially was totally against it, names come with attachments and attachments aren't good. But Clarke insisted, telling Lexa a wretched tale about nameless babies who would grow to never know or understand themselves, let alone others. Lexa could only sigh and agree, leading Clarke to name the baby Alma. Little Alma was an angel, making Clarke always wonder how someone could just abandon her. This only lead to a downward spiral that only continued on downward whenever Lexa spent any time with the baby.

" _Clarke," Lexa warned as she, Clarke and Alma were walking back to the tower. Lexa could see Clarke attempting to lead them to the path that goes through the market, which wasn't their planned route. Clarke turned to look at Lexa, smiling at the image of her carrying a baby with curls so similar to hers and tried to ignore the clench in her heart. "Where are you going?"_

_"Oh come on, Lex! We won't be long," Clarke smiled, walking back a little to wrap her arm around Lexa's. She lead them straight into the market, making Lexa slightly uneasy. This was their first time they had Alma out in such a public place and Lexa didn't quite know how she felt about it. Would the people notice? Or worse, would they ask questions?_

_"Clarke, we need to get back. Alma is hungry," Lexa tried to reason, her nerves getting the best of her. Clarke rolled her eyes as her heart fluttered in her chest. She loved when Lexa said things like that, but she tried her best to ignore it. Lexa rearranged Alma on her hip before flattening her curls with her hand. Clarke wanted to_  
_cry._

_Another clench._

_"Don't worry, Lexa. I only want to get some paints and some treats," Clarke promised. Lexa wasn't so sure that made a difference; Clarke could spend hours at the art supply stand like it was nothing. "The stands are near each other so I promise we'll be at the tower in less than half an hour!"_

_Lexa sighed. She wasn't so sure._

_Moving around through the market is never particularly easy. Many merchants and people recognize Lexa and always stop to thank her, give her gifts or just to touch Heda's hand. No matter what, Lexa always stops. The Commander should always have time for her people and no matter what, Lexa always makes time._

_But today seems different. People seem to recognize Lexa without a doubt, but not many approach. Neither Clarke nor Lexa know if it's because of Alma and people just want to give her some privacy out with 'her family.' Or if Alma is causing some sort of confusion on Lexa's identity. Surely, if The Commander had a child, all would know about it. But here The Commander is, walking amongst her people with an unknown baby in her arms._

_Irregardless, they find the art stand quickly and the merchant says hello. They frequent this stand since there aren't many art stands in the market and it's the closest (and the best) to the tower._

_"Ah, Heda! And Miss Clarke!" The merchant, Justo greets with the biggest smile on his face which falters slightly once he sees the child in Lexa's arms. Everyone knows Clarke and Lexa are together, (though some choose not to recognize such since they aren't mated) but it isn't exactly talked about since no one dares to piss either of them off. He points at the baby with questions in his eyes. "Ah, yo goufa?"_

_Clarke laughs while Lexa looks at her with a grin on her face, shaking her head._

_"No, she isn't ours," Clarke says with too much remorse in her tone as she cradles Alma's head. "We are taking care of her for the time being."_

_"Ah, she beautiful," Justo smiles at the couple. Clarke and Lexa look even more beautiful together with a baby, that's for sure. It looks right. He turns to Clarke with a smirk, "Looks like Heda no?"_

_They laugh and so does Lexa until Alma starts reaching for things that are away from the other two. She grabs a hat that's far too big for her tiny head and puts it on, looking up at Lexa after doing so but is unable as the hat covers her eyes. Lexa chuckles while Clarke watches the scene unfold._

_"That's a little big for you, no?" Lexa jokes with the child and Clarke's heart clenches again. She loves when Lexa talks to Alma, even more so when it's in Trigedasleng. Lexa moves to take the hat off of Alma's head, smiling at the little girl's pout. Lexa goes to grab a much smaller one- one that actually fits Alma's head and smiles at the baby who looks ecstatic. "There."_

_Another clench._

_Lexa looks over the baby before sighing. With her free hand, she reaches into her pockets to take out some coins before handing them off to the merchant._

_Clarke has never seen anything cuter._

_Another clench._

_That day, they come home with more things for Alma than Clarke. How that happened, Lexa has absolutely no idea and Clarke can't help but smirk when Lexa doesn't say anything. Ever since then Clarke can't get having a baby out of her mind. It only gets worse whenever the baby cries at night and Lexa is up out of bed going to her before Clarke can even react. It warms her heart like never before and Clarke honestly has no idea what to do._

It gets even worse when they fall into a routine. Clarke and Lexa had always had a routine when it was just them, but their routine with Alma is even cuter. Lexa always wakes up earlier than Clarke does, but Clarke has been getting up earlier ever since Alma came along so nowadays, they wake up together. While Lexa showers and is tended to by her maidens, Clarke tends to Alma by waking her up, dressing her and changing her. Clarke sometimes helps Lexa get dressed for the day, depending on how difficult a outfit Lexa must wear. After they both are dressed for the day, they all have breakfast together. After breakfast together, Lexa usually leaves for work sometimes with Clarke, sometimes without. During the day, Clarke spends her time playing with Alma. Sometimes, she takes her to help her and Nyko at the Polis care center. Other times, Clarke brings Alma to visit Lexa if whatever The Commander is doing isn't that serious. She takes Alma to visit the Nightbloods often, who love Alma and rarely ever get to see actual babies. If they both must attend to meetings, Clarke leaves Alma with their most trusted handmaiden, Lorelei. Sometimes if Clarke has nothing to do, they just spend the day playing, painting and Clarke tries to teach the baby all she can understand at such a young age. When the day is almost over and Lexa finally comes home, Clarke helps her lover undress into more comfortable clothing before they have dinner together. Then they put Alma to bed, always having to read to her to get the baby to fall asleep, but neither of them mind. Clarke smiles every time she hears Lexa read to the baby, even more so when Lexa decides to read in Trigedasleng. Once little Alma finally falls asleep, they go to bed together and all is well in the world.

Only one late night after she catches Lexa singing Alma to sleep is when she finally realizes... she has baby fever.

It isn't that irrational though, right? Life on the ground is never certain, especially with the lives Lexa and Clarke must live. They are a couple with targets on each of their backs (with an even bigger one on them together), so it's normal for Clarke to want to have a baby so young right? To be honest, she's not exactly sure she wants a baby but she's absolutely sure she wants this life with Lexa. And that life includes a baby. Plus, she isn't that young. She is 23 and Lexa is 24, which is pretty appropriate in her opinion. Lexa told her the average age people on the ground have children is about 16-18 so she figures she and Lexa are way overdue.

But does Lexa want a baby?

She isn't sure, to be honest. She can see how smitten her lover is with the baby, but she knows that doesn't exactly mean Lexa wants one of her own. They have spoke about the subject before and Lexa always shrugs, telling her that people have been telling her her whole life that to be Heda is to be alone and that having Clarke is a blessing (as well as a stretch) in itself. One night after a celebration of one of Lexa's groups of warriors who had been gone for months finally returning, Lexa had gotten so drunk that she admitted she has a pictured a life for them involving a couple of blonde haired pups running around. She said if they were to have pups, she'd love for them to look like Clarke and Clarke couldn't forget even if she wanted to.

Clarke knows she needs to talk about this with Lexa soon. Her heart clenches so much when she's around Lexa and Alma that it's beginning to hurt.

But then it happens.

They were having their daily breakfast, Lexa reading over correspondence and drinking tea while Clarke fed little Alma. The little one was happy with her food, but she was obviously trying to get The Commander's attention by throwing food at Lexa's face. Clarke couldn't help but laugh when a berry hits Lexa right in the eye. Clarke laughs at her, making the baby squeak as Lexa pretends to glare at the little one.

"Heda," Lorelei greets as she enters the dining area. She bows politely before smiling at Clarke to address her. She turns back to Lexa, "Titus is outside asking for you, Heda. Shall I tell him to come in? Or would you like me to tell him you will meet him at the tower?"

Clarke makes a face at that. Lexa wasn't supposed to be needed until past noon. Even before she and Lexa got together, Clarke learned very quickly that Lexa had very little free time. She rarely ever had days off (for their entire relationship, Clarke can only recall Lexa having a day off once which hardly counted because Lexa still went off to attend to 'dire matters') and Clarke found herself to be lucky even when she only had the afternoon with Lexa.

Lexa sighed. She was enjoying her morning as well.

"You can let him in," Lexa answered. She wanted to spend as much time with her little make shift family as possible, so she hoped whatever Titus wanted wasn't that important. Lorelei nodded and went to do so, leaving the couple alone.

"I thought you had nothing to do until past noon," Clarke complained. She cherished every minute she had with Lexa so she wasn't just going to sit down when Titus tries to take them all away.

"As did I, hodnes."

Titus walked in, his eyes immediately turning toward Alma in her high chair. Clarke could tell he wanted to sigh but he knew better than to do so in front of The Commander. He addressed Clarke with a pathetic bow before turning to Lexa.

"Titus. I thought I wasn't needed until later today," Lexa sighed, her eyes still reading the letter in front of her. Titus nodded his head, his eyes going back to Alma.

"Yes, I am sorry to interrupt you Heda," Titus apologized, crossing his hands in front of him. "But there are some people in the tower here to... see you."

"What people?" Clarke asked while Lexa sighed, already standing up and dusting herself off. "Who are they?"

"They claim to be villagers of the Forrest clan, just south from here," Titus answered, his eyes shifting to Clarke for a bit. "I believe Clarke would want to accompany you to the meeting as well."

Clarke made a face at that, wondering what that could possibly mean. She stood up anyway, knowing better than to get her answers from Titus.

Once they got to the tower, it was obvious to Clarke that whatever the situation was, she wouldn't like it. All the guards seemed to be giving her side eyes that were not appreciated. They entered the throne room to find a couple standing before them. Each of them bowed to Lexa before doing the same for Clarke.

"This is Ry and Ali from the Forrest Clan," Titus introduced.

"Hello," Lexa greeted politely. She nodded to address the couple before turning her attention over to the man, an alpha who was producing a fair amount of nervous pheromones. "I hear you two have requested to see me. How may I be of service to you?"

"Heda," Ry, the alpha greeted. "We hear you found a fyucha in the woods awhile ago? She had curly hair and brown eyes?"

Lexa hummed while Clarke could feel her heart beat in her eardrums. Oh no.

"She is our daughter," Ali informed, tears forming in her eyes. Clarke couldn't help but frown. The woman looked so distressed and like she hadn't slept since she and Lexa found Alma. It suddenly dawned on Clarke that Alma had a different name and a completely different life before she came into Clarke and Lexa's. Clarke gulped while Lexa's eyes eyed her lover. Ali's voice trembled as she continued, "Please tell me you have her? That you can reunite her with us?"

"What was she doing all alone out there anyhow?" Clarke couldn't help but ask, sounding far more defensive than she had hoped for.

"We were out hunting when a wild boar came and attacked my mate," Ry answered, referring to Ali. "The boar dragged her about a mile away before I could get to her. It caused such a trouble that I had to spend more than an hour defeating the boar before I could tend to my mate's injuries, much less go back to Tess."

Clarke's heart clenched. Tess.

Does that mean she's no longer Alma?

"Very well," Lexa sighed. Clarke turned back to look at Lexa, questions in her eyes. "Is there any other way we can confirm you are her actual parents?"

"She is eight months old and her hair is brown, curly and about this long," Ali rushed out, new found hope in her chest as she motioned with her fingers Tess' hair length. "Please, Heda. You will see when she sees us, I promise you."

Lexa sighed. Neither she nor Clarke didn't even know what to feel.

"Okay," Lexa nodded while Clarke hung her head. She knew Lexa had no choice, but that didn't mean she had to happy about it. "Clarke and I will bring the child ourselves. Stay here."

The walk back to their home was silent at first. Lexa felt awful, though she herself had grown a connection with the baby, she knew it wasn't even close to Clarke's. How was she supposed to make all this better? Lexa wasn't sure that she could; she wasn't going to keep a baby from her parents.

But neither was Clarke.

"Clarke," Lexa cleared her throat as they approached their house. She lightly grabbed the omega's arm, stopping her in her tracks in order to get the blonde to look at her. "Are you alright? Talk to me."

"No, I'm okay. I knew this would happen. It's just.." Clarke pondered off, not even knowing what to say. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She had only known this baby for two weeks! And yet she was crying over her departure? Clarke had never been a baby person. What was happening to her? This fever was getting serious. "Her curls remind me so much of you and.."

"Hey, it's okay. I understand," Lexa hugged Clarke into her, kissing her forehead as she did so. Clarke buried herself into Lexa's shoulder, breathing in her scent to help comfort her. "If we had a little you running around, I would never let her go."

Clarke laughed. She was sure of that. She knew she already had Lexa wrapped around her finger, she couldn't imagine how Lexa would be with their daughter.

"I didn't know you'd be this emotional," Lexa commented as tears ran down Clarke's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Alma were so close."

"To be honest, I'm not so sure it's Alma. I think it's the curls and this... life. I love you and I love this life with you. I love watching you with her and I don't know. Am I crazy?"

"No, I understand. I've felt my heart strings tug every time I see you braid her hair," Lexa smiled as Clarke laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You have no idea how beautiful you look with a baby in your arms."

"Do you ever think we will get there?" Clarke asked. She had never thought about having a baby as much as she had the past few weeks. Lexa didn't have as much duties as she sometimes does, they were at peace and quite frankly, Clarke found herself wanting to. She wanted Lexa and all that came with her, including her children. "Do you ever think of having children?"

"Sometimes. I never did until I met you," Lexa answered. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind a few pups running around. I think mating first would be a good idea though.."

"But you wouldn't mind?" Clarke could feel hope blossom in her chest. "I don't want you to not mind. I want you to want this, Lexa."

"Clarke, I have never wanted anything more than I want you. I have never wanted anything more than I want a life with you," Lexa paused, trying to find the right words as if there were any. "I'd love for you to be my mate. To have you as the mother of my children.. I don't think I could want anything more, or anything better."

Clarke didn't know what to say so she leaped up, kissing Lexa as hard as she could. It was amazing how she went from utterly depressed to so happy she could explode, but Lexa had that effect on her.

"I want you as my mate, Lexa. Forever," Clarke paused to kiss Lexa again, her arms tightly wrapped around the alpha's next. Lexa grinned, trying to kiss Clarke again. "Maybe we can even have a wedding. I wouldn't mind seeing a ring on that finger, even though no one in Polis would understand."

Lexa laughed. Clarke had told her the nature of wedding rings and what the meant to the Sky People. She didn't really understand them, but if it expressed her love for Clarke, she would do it.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Lexa joked, pulling Clarke in tighter by the waist.

"Technically, you asked first," Clarke grinned. "We'll have the mating ceremony in Polis then if we want, we can have the wedding in Arcadia and I'll get my implant out after. Then we can... see what happens."

Lexa smirked. Where the hell had this baby fever taken her?

She kissed Clarke again, "Let's do it, hodnes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
